The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fluid analyzers, such as gas analyzers. Fluid analyzers may be used to measure various properties of different types of fluids, such as liquids, gases, or mixed-phase fluids. As one example, a fluid analyzer may be used to determine the concentration of various chemical compounds in a fluid. This analysis may be used to determine whether or not the fluid meets certain acceptable process parameters, such as tolerances required during a refining or transport process.
For certain applications, continuous monitoring of a fluid is typically conducted in order to ensure that the fluid continuously conforms to required specifications. Such requirements are typically present in oil or gas pipelines or refineries, in which fluids are continually monitored to ensure proper functioning of the infrastructure. Continuous monitoring of a fluid from a pipeline may require valves and pressure regulators for allowing a specific pressure and flow rate of the fluid through the fluid analyzer. In addition, provisions may be required for so-called service gases to be sent through the analyzer for calibration or other purposes, and other components such as filters may be required or desired for a given application.
Deployment of fluid analyzers may be required in harsh conditions, for example, at temperatures as low as −40° C. in certain oil or gas pipeline applications. Further, the fluid analyzers may need to be deployed in relatively small spaces, and may need to be operable for long durations in remote areas. Typically, fluid analyzer systems are quite complex, with numerous flow components, valves, pressure regulators, and the like, required in a given deployment. Further, the system may include a fluid analyzer sensor that has a laser system and an analysis chamber. Conventionally, the fluid analyzer sensor and other components are assembled together using multiple discrete pipes, connectors, fittings, etc. Disadvantageously, a fluid analyzer system may include dozens of pipes and fittings to be connected and tested, a process which may take dozens of hours over the course of several days. In addition, each component or part of a fluid analyzer system may be prone to failure, leading to great expense and difficulty in achieving successful deployment in typical operating conditions. Therefore, enhancements to fluid analyzers and related systems to increase serviceability, reliability, ease of deployment, and decreased cost and footprint are desirable.